Some operating systems and other programs have the capability of encrypting data of a volume. This helps ensure that only the person(s) who knows the appropriate security codes is able to access data on the volume—even if the computer hosting the volume is stolen. While the idea of the safety of encrypted data is appealing to companies from a theoretical standpoint, unfortunately, the logistics of securely encrypting the data of a computer that will actually be used by an employee are complex and may take a variable, unknown amount of time. As a consequence, many companies and other organizations are reluctant to embrace volume encryption technology.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.